The Traders Post
The Trader’s Post Physical Description / Layout The Trader’s Post is in actuality a very, very small zone. It’s a simple maze of streets and consists of a single level, with a single road that runs from the Sanctum in the south-east into an T junction at the south-west corner. Going south from here will take one into the warehouses, while going north will take them into the cemetery. The only accessible places are all along this road, making this in essence the simplest zone within the game. For the most part the entirety of this zone consists of trader’s shops, with a few warehouses and one or two inns/taverns thrown in for good measure. Expect lots of barrels, creates, stalls, wagons and other similar signs of a highly active trade industry. Another thing to note is that unlike elsewhere, the road is fairly wide here and while not as green as the sanctum, the conditions here are significantly improved to that of the commons/industrial quarters. Mood, Lighting, Look & Feel Slightly overcast skies, but definitely brighter than the Sanctum for sure. This zone is fairly neutral in its colors, neither too bright nor too dark. It gives an unusual sense of permanence to it – unlike the other zones, not a single aware (apart from you), actually operates or exists here. Important Locations The Malta Inn The Malta Inn is located near the south-east corner of the zone, near the exit towards the Sanctum. It’s a fairly small inn, with only two stories and a few rooms. However, it is important to the Nihilists because a foreign trader comes here very often – and he recently was observed doing business with a Society gentlemen. Your objective will be to basically try and find out what the society brought from him, by whatever means necessary including violence if needed. George’s Shop George’s shop is located at the intersection to the south-west of the subzone. It stands right at the corner of it, actually, and is a major location for foreign goods – especially magical items and weapons – which the Society needs to finally complete building the golem their going to send off with you. The Society will send you with a vast quantity of resources to accomplish this – but at the same time it wont be easy. The Nihilists will come here to intercept you, forcing you to either kill them or use stealth to get to the trader and finish the trade. Tao’s Collectibles As it is one of the rare few eastern shops operating in this sector, the Monastery is very interested in what it can offer to them. They will send you here as part of a mid-game quest to track down a few items they require to get the plan rolling and which will buff your skills up tremendously. However, Tao will not have these items, instead claiming they were brought up by a Society member that had just left a few moments ago. Your objective then becomes akin to a chase, where you need to catch up to the Society member, beat him up and then take the materials away from him as soon as possible. The Red Horse Inn Located at the very northern part of the map, the Red Horse inn lies at the cusp of the cemetery and is where the famous trader mentioned in the secret sewers underneath the shrine is located. The player can confront the trader about the man in the sewers, in which case he’ll confess to the fact that the man was one of his crew that had gone mad and claimed that “the answer is in the graves!” along with babbling a few names. The person was diseased and not knowing what to do, they stuck him down in the secret sewers at the Shrine. He gives you the next clue you need to find out what you need in the Cemetary. ' Major Events' 1. After completing the Malta Inn quest, the foreign trader will no longer appear. 2. During the late game a large number of people will migrate from this area and up the city towards the wall.